


“I want a hippopotamus for Christmas.”

by tdgal1



Series: Holiday Fun Fics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Queen daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: This just came to my head when I heard the song.  It is short and silly.  Just a little fun for the holidays and something for us to help our hearts until Olicity is back together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short Queen family holiday story

“I want a hippopotamus for Christmas.”

 

Oliver, who was finally catching up with NFL scores, did not think he heard right.  “What?”

 

“Daddy, I want a hippopotamus for Christmas, just like the song says.  I need to go to the mall so I can tell Santa.  Can we go to the mall when Mommy gets home, Daddy?”

 

Looking down at his daughter’s excited face, Oliver has only one answer he can give, “Of course we can, honey.”  Felicity is going to kill him but who can say no to that sweet smile so like her mom’s?  He is sure Felicity can come up with a logical reason that Megan cannot have that for Christmas.  After all, she is the genius in the family – well her and Megan.

 

“Thank you.  You are the bestest daddy in the whole world.”

 

Maybe there is a farm they can keep the hippo.  Felicity will know all these things.  What do hippos eat anyway?   Megan goes back to playing and he continues reading the scores for last week certain his wife will know exactly what to do in this tricky situation.

 

 

When Felicity walks in the door that night, her 5-year-old daughter has her coat in her hands.  Oliver is standing behind her with a guilty look on his face.  Hmmm.  They must be going out somewhere and Felicity has a bad feeling.

 

“Mommy, Daddy said we can go to the mall and see Santa.  We are also going to get pizza at the mall for dinner.  I have to see Santa, Mommy.”

 

Bending down, she gives her daughter a big hug.

 

“What do you need to tell Santa, Meg?”

 

“Mommy, I want a hippopotamus for Christmas and I need to let Santa know.”

 

“You want a toy hippopotamus?”  Okay, Felicity feels much better now.  The mall, Santa and pizza sound like fun.  They can let Megan ride the train, too. 

 

“No, Mommy, a real one like in the song.”

 

“Sweetheart, we can’t keep a real one.  Hippopotamus lives in the wild, not in the city.  Where would it live and how would we take care of it?”

 

“I’ll share my bedroom with it.  I have lots of room.  Daddy said I could.”

 

 

Felicity gives her husband a sharp glance.  Oliver has a guilty look as he says, “I said we could go to the mall.  I didn’t say you could have a real one, honey.”

 

“Meg, I will tell you what.  We will go to the mall and see Santa.  While we are there, we will stop by and get a book about hippos.  IF there is a way to keep it here, we will talk about getting one.  I have a feeling hippos need more room than we have.  Is that a deal?”

 

Oliver helps Megan get her coat and gloves on and they all load in the car on the way to the mall.  Megan is talking nonstop in the back seat about her gift and letting Santa know.  She suggests that Santa might know about taking care of it since he has reindeer that he takes care of.  Both Oliver and Felicity smile at their daughter and her imagination.  Megan waits in line patiently to speak to Santa but seems disappointed when she returns.  She is holding Oliver’s hand and shaking her head.

 

“Mommy, we need to take Santa’s reindeer away.  I don’t think he knows how to take care of animals.  He did not know anything about the hippopotamus at all.  Who do you think takes care of the reindeer since Santa does not understand animals?”

 

“Let’s go get that book and eat.  We can talk about it then, okay?”

 

 

During dinner, they study about hippos but nothing Felicity tells her makes a difference to Megan.  She wants a hippo and she can take care of it.  She is also upset about the reindeer until Felicity tells her the elves take care of them at the North Pole.  That seems to satisfy Megan.

 

“Sweetheart, we can’t get a real one for Christmas.”

 

“Why, Mommy, why?”

 

“We would be taking them away from their family.  Daddy and I would be sad if someone took you away from us.  And what about Aunt Thea and Uncle Dig?  Everyone would be sad.  You don’t want that for your new friend, do you?”

 

Thinking about missing family made Megan decide Felicity was right.  Oliver smiled at his brilliant wife.  He knew she would come up with a reason that would not make their daughter sad.

 

“Okay, how about a Green Arrow and Overwatch doll set, Mommy?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
